Life (Part One)
by spilledsunset
Summary: How Tris and Tobias would live if the war hasn't happened. This has been used over and over again, I know. Just wanted to try it out. I'm not good at summaries. T for mild swearing later and just to be safe. ((On Hiatus.))
1. Shiny

**A/N: I'm not **_**that **_**good at writing, but flames are fine. Please take a moment to review and tell me how you feel about the story. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**obviously**_** do NOT own Divergent! **

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I hang by the chasm, where we had our first kiss. He keeps his hands in his pockets and his eyes to the floor. He is _certainly_ hiding something. My heart pounds.

"So… um… weather's nice." He said, still refusing to look at me.

"Tobias, we're in a dark pit, and you're hiding something, and all you can say is that the weather is nice?" I said, giggling.

"Uh—" Before he could respond, I crushed my lips against his, holding his cheek. We finally pull away, and he stands up. I follow suit. He then props down on one knee.

"Beatrice Prior," he took out a velvety black box. _Oh. My. God. Is he-?_

He opened the box to reveal a white rimmed ring with a huge diamond in the middle.

"One word." I said, and he cringed. "Yes!" I leaped into his arms and we crushed our lips together once more, but not for just one second. It was a long, sweet, heavy kiss.

_Mrs Tris Eaton._ I liked it.

**XXXX**

He slipped the ring on my finger and leaned in for another kiss. I returned it, but it was short only. "Wait!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He grinned.

"I need to tell Christina!" Without a response, I ran to Christina's apartment. My heart was beating louder than ever. When I got there, a tall, tanned, lean body bumped into me. She was wearing a black peplum and a silver headband. "Tris?" she asked.

"Christina!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, super-happy.

"You look like _you_ have to say something too!"

"Together it is."

"One, two three—"

"I'm getting MARRIED!" We both said at the same time.

"Oh gods." I said, grinning.

"Aww! Four and Tris. Hey, maybe I should call it Fourtris." She joked.

"Ha ha."

"Oh my God Tris! We need to make arrangements ASAP!"

"Meet me by the Tattoo Parlor tomorrow at exactly 9 AM." We waved goodbye, giggling, and I ran back to Tobias' and my apartment.

When I opened the door, he was lying down on the bed, sleeping. When I checked the clock, it was already 12 AM. I changed into my pajamas and I lay next to him, absorbing all the warmth. "Love you," I whispered. He snored in response. I laughed a little.

**XXXX**

"Tris," Tobias said melodiously.

"Huh?" I said, my vision blurry from sleep.

"Wake up—it's already 8:30." He urged me.

"Wha-?!"

"Why so surprised? You always sleep this long." He pouted.

"I'm meeting Christina for wedding arrangements at 9 AM!"

"Hmm. I guess Will proposed already. Here—" he said, handing me a muffin.

"Thank you!" I said, and ran to the bathroom. Then I paused, and ran to him, giving him a long tender kiss, his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away gently and whispered, "Love you,".

"Love you too." He left.

I took a fast bath and put on a loose black T-Shirt and cargo pants. I put mascara and makeup hurriedly. When I was done, it was 8:45. I jogged to the tattoo parlor, eager to beat Christina there. I ran into a tanned figure.

Christina.

"You ready?" she asked me.

"Eager." I said. And we walked together to the only wedding planner in the whole damn compound.

Marlene.


	2. Venues and Dates

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Haven't updated lately or quickly because I have SCHOOL. **** Ahuhuhu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **

**Christina's POV:**

I ran into a slim figure, blonde, not pretty, not ugly, with piercing blue eyes.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Eager."

"You're such a liar." I said, barging into her. It's soft enough to be a joke, but a little harder.

Marlene's shop was peculiar. Half of the room was black, like, Dauntless black, with paintball guns mounted on the walls, pistols dangling from the ceiling, and a blood red carpet.

Creepy.

The other side was creepier. It was a blinding white color, and flowers hung from the walls, ceilings, everywhere. A transparent white cloth draped over the ceiling, like a banner. In the middle of the white and the black part, there was a desk. And sitting by that desk was Marlene.

She had her hair in a bun, trying to be tidy. Sadly, it didn't work. Papers lay cluttered all around her table, the sound of her typing on the computer was like mice scuttling across the room in search of cheese, her hair was messy and it looked a little… _oily._

"Damn, Marlene." Tris said, scratching her head in confusion.

"Oh!" Marlene's head popped up from behind the computer. "Hello, Tris. Hi, Christina."

She stood up, holding a bunch of papers. There were drawings of wedding dresses, small and big, black and white, green and pink, that sort of thing.

"So… whatcha doin' here?" Tris and I looked at each other gleefully. Marlene looked shocked.

"Ohmygod. I knew about you Tris, but you, _Christina?_"

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I feel so… happy for you two." Marlene said nervously.

"_What?" _ Tris asked, astounded, obviously.

"I _knew _TRIS was off, but…"

"Whoa dur, Marlene. Tris is getting married to Four, me to Will."

"_Oh!_ Yes, ya, I knew that." She refused to look at us. Something glinted in my eye. Shiny. Marlene was wearing a ring with an amethyst encrusted in the middle.

"Oh my god, Marlene! You're getting married to…" a figure emerged from the shadows, with tanned skin, not as tanned as mine, shaggy black hair and a mischievous smile. Cute.

"URIAH?!" Tris exclaimed. Marlene covered her mouth to cover up her giggling.

"Yup." Uriah said, picking up Marlene in his arms- bridal-style.

"Uriah!" Marlene exclaimed.

"What?" he said, giggling.

"I'm pretty sure Tris and Christina have some plans to attend to, Uriah!" Marlene said, chuckling.

"Oh." He put her down. She straightened her black pencil skirt.

"So… venues and dates." She said, dotting down some notes.

"I want a black and white wedding with some blue flowers, that sort of thing." Will used to be Erudite, and I used to be Candor.

"_Faction before blood!"_ Uriah said in a sing-song voice. I chuckled.

"How about you Tris?" I asked Tris.

"I want my dress to be greyish, and Four's tux to be greyish too. Tablecloths and chairs, black. Dauntless black. Floral arrangements- the flowers have to be pastel pink. "

"Whoa." I said in awe. Tris has been thinking about this for a long time.

"Whoa there, you two. _Venues and dates._"

"I want a garden wedding," I said, frowning. "But we're in a dark pit."

"Oh! Eric has a smuggled garden patch, somewhere. Hid it pretty well. I mean, how can you hide a _garden?_" Marlene blabbed.

"Wow." I said in awe. Marlene smiled.

"How about dates?" Marlene asked. It was my turn to go first.

"Will and I want our wedding to be after the next initiation."

"Wow, what a coincidence! Four and I want it at that time too!"

"Well it's settled then." I said, my head high.

"I'm going to have my wedding _first!_" We said in unison.

**A/N: Any suggestions? Suggestions, flames, and kind fluffy comments are accepted. Please review! Will post new chapter VERY soon. **

**-K**


	3. Machetes and Flowers

**A/N: Chapter 3! Haven't updated in AGES! Anyway, what are your thoughts for the movie? BTW, don't forget to review! :D Lots of switching POVs this chapter, sorreh. **

**JUST TO CLEAR THIS UP: Initiation is a few days from this part.**

**Tris' POV:**

I looked at Christina apologetically.

"You can have your wedding first, I guess." I said, flipping my blonde hair to one side.

"Aww, Tris…" Christina put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said rapidly, and jumped up and down. Marlene looked at both of us, jotting down notes.

"So Tris… your wedding will be a month from Initiation…. Christina, a week from Initiation." I smiled at Marlene, and tried to look on the good side. I'd be tired after Initiation, so a month is fine with me. I just need to ask Tobias.

I mean, what could go wrong?

**Christina's POV:**

Marlene escorted us to the florist (the only one in the whole compound, too.), whose name is Hayley. When we entered, the store was brightly lit, and flowers surrounded us. Lilacs, daisies, violets, everything. Tris chose white hydrangeas and white hibiscuses, and white lilies. Hayley wrapped it in a grey cloth and a white ribbon. Plain.

I put orchids, marigolds, and all other sorts of flowers of which I could not pronounce the name. I came to a conclusion that Tris and I had NO idea of how to plan a wedding.

**Tobias' POV (SO RANDOM.)**

I lay on my bed, my hands resting at the back of my head. The door propped open, and a beautiful blonde-haired girl entered, looking extremely tired.

"Tobias," Tris said, exhausted. "Our wedding will be a month after initiation, 'kay?"

"Why?"

**Tris' POV**

"Well," I started. I couldn't just tell him I let Christina get the first date.

_Just tell him._ A voice in my head nagged. So I did.

"Well, I let Christina take the first date."

He shaped is mouth like an o. He patted the spot next to him, motioning me to lie down next to him. I buried my face into his chest, and he rubbed my hair and caressed my neck. "I'll let you do all the planning, I guess." He whispered, sending an eerie chill down my neck.

"No. I have to plan something with you."

"If you say so." He kissed the crease in between my eyebrows, then my cheek, and then he crushed his lips to mine. When we broke up the kiss, he hugged me, his arm slung over my body.

"Did you plan initiation stuffs already?" I asked him.

"Oh shit. Eric's gonna kill me." I was surprised because I thought he planned initiation thoroughly. The Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow already.

"What? You've never been this scared of Eric." I asked, questioningly.

"Well, he bought a huge machete yesterday from Max." he stated.

"Oh." I laughed so hard, my ribs were hurting. "I'll help you then. It's just 12am anyway." He chuckled.

"Thanks Tris." He sat up, his muscles were showing. I sat up too, grabbing a pen and paper.

"So I guess you'll be Four and I'll be Six."

"I guess." He said, sitting next to me.

_Four and Six, _ I wrote with my scraggly handwriting. We continued the Initiation list until 1 am, then we slept.

"Tris," he said melodiously, in a singsong voice.

"What?" I asked, still hazy from sleep.

"Choosing Ceremony." He said.

"Shit." I said, jolting up. "Time."

"7 am. We have to ride the train at 7: 30."

"Gods, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You looked sleepy—"

"Dammit Tobias! Never mind, just get ready." I chuckled.

"'Kay Miss-I-Woke-Up-On-The-Wrong-Side-Of-the-Bed!"

I growled in frustration. I took a quick shower and changed into a plain black t-shirt and cargo pants. I ran with Tobias to the train station. When we were on the train, I rested my head on his chest, matching my heartbeats with his.

We stood in the Dauntless section. (Duh.)

There were 5 transfers from Candor , 4 from Erudite, 2 from Amity, 1 from Abnegation. 11 Dauntless-borns stayed with their faction.

"I bet the Abnegation boy is going to jump off first." I told Tobias as we ran back to Dauntless HQ, to wait by the net.

"Who? James?" Tobias asked. He shrugged. "Probably. I don't think he's gonna survive the train ride."

"We'll see." I shrugged. Christina favoured a girl from Amity who had bright tanned skin, and dark black hair that touched her shoulders. She had stunning olive-green eyes.

I'm quite scared for Initiation. What if Tobias falls for one of them? The Initiates?

_No. He'd never._ A small voice in my head said. I shivered. My fear was quite obvious because Tobias stopped when we reached HQ, and touched my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…It's nothing." I said.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." He said coldly. He said that after my last fear simulation.

"What if you fall for one of them? The initiates?" He sighed.

"Tris. I love you so much. I'd never."

"Oh. Kay." I half believed him.

**A/N: Will update soon. Please check my new fanfic: Already Taken! 'Til next time, dear readers!**


	4. Annoying Initiates

**A/N: Chapter 4! Haven't updated in AGES! Staying faithful to my other fanfic. Check it out: Already Taken!**

**Tobias' POV**

I have no idea why she was so scared. I loved her, she loved me. What more does she want? Sometimes I'm scared because she'll not accept my past. She did. She accepted mine. I accepted hers.

Our shadows danced in the sunlight, her blonde hair bouncing as we run.

"Tris, when are you going to get a haircut?"

"Why, you want me to chop it off, like Fantine? (**A/N: Les Miserables reference.)**"

I remained silent.

"Bullshit, Tobias. It's like me asking you to grow your hair."

"Meh." I said. We said nothing as we ran to the net, our hands intertwined.

"I love you," I breathed into her hair, as we arrived.

**Tris' POV**

The first one to jump was Olivia, the girl Christina liked from Amity. Then James, the Abnegation boy, jumped off next.

"Told you!" I screamed in his ear. Then the last to jump off was the other girl from Amity- Fran. She had white blonde hair, and a lithe body like me. She had golden-brown eyes like Uriah.

We ran inside, after all the Initiates gathered. The Dauntless-borns were running around, hugging their parents and smiling and laughing. There were only 10 Dauntless-borns. One refused to jump. I posted the names of the initiates.

Corinne, Jewel, Hawk, Ron, Christian, Tali( a girl), Xander, Kaye, Jake, and Finn.

The Candor transfers: Isa, Norman, and Trizia. (Two didn't survive the train ride)

Erudite transfers: John, Edmund, Juliette, Cora.

Amity transfers: Fran and Olivia

Abnegation: James

All in all, 20 initiates.

**Christina's POV**

It was a hard day in the clinic. Many had bruises, knocked out cold, or paralyzed from fear by looking at the chasm. Well, not many. Just 3. Isa, James, Edmund, and Fran. Initiates. What have Four and Tris been doing to them?

**Tris' POV**

"This. Is. The. Chasm. There's a fine line between bravery and idiocy. We do hope you will not do anything rash in these parts." I stared at Isa, who would not move, her eyes refusing to look at anyone because they're glued to the chasm. I sighed. "Someone take her to the infirmary." No one wanted to but this one boy named Norman. A fight broke out between James and Edmund. Fran tried to brak them up, but their fists flew everywhere. She got hit in the eye by Edmund.

"Shit!" he yelled, blood on his fist. She was going to get a black eye after this.

James and Edmund had bruises all over their exposed skin. All three were sent to the infirmary.

XXPAGEBREAKXX

It was a tiring day. Tobias lay beside me, our bodies pressed together.

"Damn it, Tobias. The Initiates are so rowdy. I hate that Isa character."

"Why? Because she was ogling at me?" he smirked.

"Exactly!" Isa had rough dark brown hair, so she looked like a witch. She had huge cheeks and large brown eyes. She also has an annoying accent when she speaks.

I fell asleep, facing the words 'Fear God Alone' on the wall.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short and has no details. **


	5. Ogling at MY Boyfriend

**A/N: Planning for the wedding, fighting, and shooting in this chapter. The order is mixed up, like shooting then wedding then fighting. Sorry! **

**Tris' POV**

"Wake up," Tobias sang. He loved singing, but didn't want to showcase it or anything. I checked the clock beside me. Exactly 8:15. I had 45 minutes to get ready.

" 'Morning," I said, and got up lazily. I felt sluggish, tired, worn-out, and just pissed. My blonde hair was in a frizz, and my mascara(which I forgot to wash off last night) was smudged. I took a long bath, which felt good and reapplied my mascara and lip balm. I combed down my hair and wore something decent- a black polo for women and cargo pants. I wore my Converge sneakers and a watch. It read 8:40.

I grabbed a muffin from the table and walked with Tobias to the Training Room. Fran and Olivia sat together, legs crossed. "James is _soo_ cute!" Olivia whispered loudly, but only I could hear her. I smiled at her and she blushed. Fran was staring at an Erudite transfer named John. Isa sat beside Norman, the guy who carried her to the infirmary yesterday. Isa sat beside them and scoffed.

"_Please. _Four is _hot_!" I stopped abruptly and faced her. She wore a smug smile. I felt bad for Norman, who obviously had a crush on her. He looked away from her. Norman was bulky, with light blue eyes and carrot-colored hair.

"Fuck off." I hissed at her. She seemed taken aback with my language, but I continued to glare daggers at her.

"Come on, Tris. We can't waste time." Tobias said dully, emotionless.

"She's a bitch! I don't care!" I said, screaming, pointing at her.

"Come on." He grabbed my wrist and stared into my soul with his deep set blue eyes. "You're better than her."

I felt like screaming and whining like a little girl, crying out like a dying animal. But _she_ could never see me like that. Or else it would be hell for me.

"She's such a slut." I muttered under my breath. Tobias kissed me on the head.

"I know. Don't stoop to her level ever, okay?" he said.

"Fine." I knew what he was saying was right, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

XXPage BreakXX

"Flavor, Size, and zee topping." The baker said, in a heavy French accent.

Tobias and I went to look for cakes for the wedding. A huge chocolate cake would be nice with white icing and flowers as decoration. We picked it.

"Perrfect! Zey shall deliver zee cake to you in a month's time."

"Okay. Thank you."

XXPAGEBREAKXX

-The Next Day-

Tobias and I went to the Training room, where the guns were loaded and ready for shooting. Isa was wearing an obnoxious short cropped black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Her shirt was also quite… _revealing_. Four just looked on, and didn't care. "Hey Four," Isa started. "What's your job? Here in Dauntless, I mean."

"Control room." He said dully, loading the guns.

"That's so like… Interesting!" At that moment, Eric and Peter came in, being Dauntless leaders and all.

"Hello Initiates. Hello Isa." Peter said. Isa batted her eyelashes at him. The word that came up in my mind was:

_Slut! _

"Okay, who's first?" Four asked.

"I'll go first. " Isa said, batting her eyelashes once more. She held the gun as if there was something disgusting on it and held it the wrong way.

"Four, how do you hold a gun?" she asked with fake innocence, batting her eyelashes more for more dramatic effect.

Tobias grunted. "Peter, teach her, will you?"

Peter smirked and walked up to Isa. He held her arms and placed her fingertips on the trigger. "Inhale, aim, exhale… fire." He said. Isa hit the edge of the target. I smirked. She looked angry and frustrated. She didn't want _Peter's _help, she wanted _Four's_. With that happy thought, knowing that she'll never get what she wants, I slept that night feeling light and dignified.

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have MILLIONS of homework and exams are just a week away… I'll be updating more by March 1.**

**-K**


	6. Karaoke Night 1--- Fran and Xander

**A/N: Dear readers- please update. It will really persuade me into writing better! :D Loljk. **

**Tris' POV**

WILL AND CHRISTINA WERE throwing an engagement party at their huge apartment. I wore 4-inch heels and the black-and-white dress Christina gave me that she brought from home. The top, the breast area, was white, and the 'skirt' was pleated and black. Tobias just wore the usual- a black t-shirt, and his jeans. We walked together, hand-in-hand to their apartment. She invited some of the initiates too- Olivia and Fran, Cora, Jake, Finn, Jewel, Trizia, Xander, Christian, James and Ron. She invited Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Al, Zeke, Shauna, Tori, Bud, Harrison, and a few other people who are her co-workers from work. When we walked in, the initiates were bundled up in one little group at the corner.

Christina's apartment was more like a penthouse. A 3-floored penthouse. Will must be earning a lot by being an ambassador to other factions. Christina wore a black dress that was until her knee, and ruffled and tiered. Her hair was curled and she was wearing black flats. I was still shorter than her. I kept one arm around Tobias' waist. I pulled him close, bathing in his scent. Heavy metal, gunpowder, sweat, and cologne. We sat on the couch, and everyone gathered 'round. Christina stood on the coffee table, holding a wine glass.

"First of all, I 'd like to thank Tris Prior and Four, for letting our wedding come first before them. Let's give a round of applause to the angsty couple, shall we?" A couple of 'woot's from the crowd.

"Now… LET'S KAREOKE."

"Dauntless tradition," Tobias whispered in my ear. I giggled. "First off, to start the night… TRIS PRIOR!" I giggled then stopped. "Um, Chris? I think I should have a few drinks first…"

"Oh fine. Let's make our dear initiates to go first!" Christina said, handing the mike to Fran. She covered her face. Then looked up. She was obviously drunk. "No, I think I'll let Xander go first." Xander had jet black hair and a playful boyish grin on his face. "Anything for you, Fran." He stood up and grabbed the mike.

"What song!" Christina exclaimed, as if not asking a question. He went to the karaoke machine and typed in the song he was going to sing. A guitar started playing in the back ground. He walked slowly towards Fran.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me,_

_but bear this in mind it was meant to be. _ He walked over and bent in front of her.

_Now I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheek, _He touched each of her freckles. _And it all makes sense to me._ He sat near her.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's true, it's you, they add up to you~ and all your little things._ "Hey! He skipped Liam's part!" Cora yelled.

_You can't go to bed, _

_Without a cup of tea, _

_And maybe that's the reason _

_That you talk, in your sleep _

_And all those conversations _

_Are the secrets that I keep _

_Though it makes no sense to me _

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _

_You never want to know how much you weigh _

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans _

_But you're perfect to me _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _

_But if it's true, _

_It's you, _

_It's you, _

_They add up to _

_I'm in love with you, _

_And all these little things _

_You'll never love yourself _

_Half as much as I love you _

_You'll never treat yourself right, darlin' _

_But I want you to, _

_If I let you know, I'm here for you, _

_Maybe you'll love yourself, _

_Like I love you _

_Oh And I've just let these little things _

_Slip, out of my mouth, _

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, _

_It's you, _

_They add up to _

_And I'm in love with you, _

_And all these little things, _

_I won't let these little things _

_Slip, out of my mouth, _

_But if it's true, _

_It's you, it's you, _

_They add up to, _

_I'm in love with you, _

_And all your little things_

Woots and cheers erupted from the maddening crowd. Xander had perfect stage presence and what not. Fran grabbed the mike from him, blushing. She typed in her song choice. She stood on the table.

"Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights you got me alone, you fooouund me, you found me, you fooouuund me-e-e-e-ee!" Xander blushed.

"I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that, but when I fell hard you took a step back, without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-eee!" She pushed him down.

"And he's loooooongg gone. When he's next to me. Then I realized, the blame is on me. 'Cuz I knew you were trouble when you walked iiinn, but shame on me now, flew me to places I never been, and now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground." She sang. She had a really nice voice.

"Oh! Ohhh! Trouble trouble trouble! Oh! Ohh!"

"No apologies he'll never see you cry, pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why, you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowni-i-i-i-iing! Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street, a new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be, and now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e-eee! And he's loooonng gone, when he meeeettt me, and I realized, the joke is on me! Hey! " She kissed him on the cheek.

"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, well shame on me now flew me to places I never been-"

"Never been!" chorused Cora, and the other drunk girls at the party.

"'til he put me down, oh! I knew you were trouble when you walked in, and shame on me no-ow, flew me o places I never been, and now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground," Xander stood up, a little dazed, a little furious.

"Oh! Ohhh! Trouble,trouble, trouble!" Xander, ran up to her and kissed her full on the lips. The mike fell from her hands. A few 'OHH NO HE DID-UNT,'s from the crowd. He cupped her face in his hands and she returned the kiss gladly.

"Get a room!" I yelled. I realized instantly that I shouldn't have. Cristina looked at me, her eyes wide. "YOU'RE DRUNK! Go on, get on stage, we're already leading the newfound couple into a more secret spot in the living room. " I got on stage and chose a nice song. _Here I go,_ I thought to myself.

**A/N: Hello dear readers, if you're still out there. The karaoke thing is probably going to be another chapter long, so to those who hate this chapter- sorry. That's it for noww~~~**

**-K**


	7. Kareoke Night Part 2--- Tris

**A/N: Hello readers, if you're still there! I'm back from that very long hiatus. I recommend that while you're reading this, listen to the song: 'Again' by Flyleaf and 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO. **

**Tris' POV**

" I love the way that your heart breaks, with every injustice and deadly fate

Praying it all will be new, and living like it all depends on you!" I pointed at Tobias, feeling the energy of this New Metal song.

"Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again, and only surrender will help you now, I love you please see and believe again…"

"Love that you're never satisfied, with face value wisdom and happy lies, you take what they say and go back and cry, you're so close to me that you nearly died."

"Here you are down on your knees again, trying to find air to breathe again, and only surrender will help you now, I love you please see and believe again

"They don't have to understand you

Be still

Wait and know I understand you

Be still

Be still

Here you are down on your knees again

Trying to find air to breathe again

And only surrender will help you now

The floodgates are breaking and pouring out

Here you are down on your knees

Trying to find air to breathe

Right where I want you to be again

I love you please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees again

Trying to find air to breathe again

Right where I want you to be again

See and believe!"

Everyone was clapping, and I felt a surge of pride wash over me like a wave. Christina stood up and typed in a song. A pop song started playing. "Four! Come up here you sexy beast!"

Tobias, in a trance, stood up and started dancing and singing.

"Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy, I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it..

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out , check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body,

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"

By then, everyone was clutching their stomachs because it hurt from laughing. Drunk Tobias sat down near me again and gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips. A short one because I pushed him away. "Still get serviced? What the hell!" I put on my best angry-woman look but I ended up laughing with him. By 3 AM, everyone was walking towards their apartment, drunk.

I held him steady along the chasm, or else he'd fall off. "Seems like only yesterday, life belonged to runaways, nothing here to see, no looking back." He started singing. I smiled.

"Sing with me." He said, and so I did.

"Every sound monotone

Every color monochrome

Life began to fade into the black

Such a simple animal

Sterilized with alcohol

I could hardly feel me anymore

Desperate and meaningless

All filled up with emptiness

Felt like everything was said and done

I lay there in the dark, and I closed my eyes

You saved me the day you came alive

Still I try to find my way

Spinning hours into days

Burning like a flame behind my eyes

Drown in out, drink it in

Crown the king of suffering

Prisoner, a slave to the disguise

Disappear the only thing

Bittersweet surrendering

Knew that it was time to say goodbye

I lay there in the dark and I closed my eyes

You saved me the day you came alive

No reason left me to survive

You saved me the day you came alive

Come Alive [x33]

I lay there in the dark and I closed my eyes

You saved me the day you came alive

Come Alive [x15]

Nothing more to give

I can finally live

Come alive

Your life into me

I can finally breathe

Come alive

I lay there in the dark

And opened my eyes

You saved me the day you came alive

Come Alive (x11)" We sang, and continued to sing even when we changed into PJs and brushed our teeth.

"Come Alive," We chorused as we fell asleep, again, facing the words Fear God Alone on the plain white wall.

**A/N: Hey! Got any ideas? BTW, check out my original fic on : You Can Run! Sounds crappy, but what the hell. And to those gamers out there who played BioWare's awesome game 'Dragon Age', I have a fanfic for that too! I'm planning to make a 'Summer I Turned Pretty' fanfic and another Divergent fanfic, from the Initiates' POV. Sorry if I put like [x3] and [x11] and stuff like that, I had to make this one a quickie. **

**Until next time, come what may! **

**-K**


	8. Author's Note (Important!)

**A/N:**

**Hey readers! Thanks for following this story, I feel so happy because of your reviews, whether it's constructive criticism or reviews like 'KEEP UPDATING' and some sh*t like that. I will rewrite this story and please be patient! :D **

**-K 3**

**PS: Ily all so much! **


End file.
